


Choosing Your Quaratine Partner

by nighttime_stars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Running Away, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Harry really doesn't want to spend the lockdown with the Dursley's, it will lead to someone's death (probably his). So, when the opportunity arises to get far away from them, he's going to take it - even if its the middle of the night.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Choosing Your Quaratine Partner

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is my first Harry Potter fic, despite all the HP fics I've read. So, yay me, for finally getting the inspiration and courage to write something in this universe
> 
> 2) This is not accurate to the current situation, just a way for me to spend my extra free time and enjoy the lockdown a bit. I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe in these circumstances.

Harry wasn’t sure who he was going to kill first: his cousin who overloaded the Wi-Fi so Harry couldn’t do his work; his aunt who gave him limited foods because of “rationing” that seemed to only to apply to him; or his uncle who locked him in his room for most of the day. It’s only been three days and he was done.

The woes of lockdown: when you’re forced out of boarding school to spend it with the family that hates you.

If only he was a year older – at eighteen he wouldn’t be made to go to his guardians by default. So close, yet so far.

Harry stared at the locked window. It would be easy to break it open and climb out, Harry was pretty sure he could slide down the roof and jump as well without too much damage. However, then he would have to actually get to either Ron’s or Hermione’s house, which would require money he didn’t have for trains and buses. And, even then, most of the services had closed and since it was two in the morning…

Harry’s thoughts trailed off and he fell onto his bed. No point thinking about the impossible.

Out of boredom, Harry took off his glasses and settled down to sleep. He had just drifted off when a sharp crack woke him up. Blindly, he felt around for his glasses and stumbled out of bed. The clock showed it was now three but Harry couldn’t see what might have caused the sound.

_Maybe an owl,_ he thought, though Harry didn’t really know what an owl sounded like. Light from the streetlamps filtered in through the window, but he couldn’t see anything out of place in his room. Just about as Harry was about to give up trying to find the source, there was a smashing sound next to him as a small rock came flying through the window.

“What the fuck?” Harry whispered. He crept over to the window and looked out in disbelief.

Draco Malfoy stood in his front garden, looking at his watch and tapping his foot impatiently. Harry backed away and grabbed a heavy lamp from the side of his bed. His curiosity outweighed the potential consequences, so Harry smashed the lamp against the lock on the window.

It broke and fell to the floor. The snoring in the neighbouring rooms continued and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

He hadn’t really thought that through, but at least it worked.

Pushing open the window, the squeaking sound caused Draco to look up as Harry leant out. “What the fuck are you doing?” he called down.

Draco shrugged, “You weren’t answering your phone.”

“I was _asleep_!” Harry said, though there was also a chance that his phone was dead because he rarely used it.

Draco looked confused and answered, “When do you ever sleep at night?”

_He has a point,_ Harry thought. While there was a curfew at school, Harry was known for breaking it with varying degrees of success or he usually just stayed awake in his room. It was rare he slept a whole night through.

“I meant,” Harry said, trying not to let Draco distract him like he usually did, “what the fuck are you doing here?”

Draco looked sheepishly at the ground, before facing Harry once more and calling up, “I was bored. My parents decided to spend the lockdown in their second home in France, and all the servants are also been given paid leave so…”

“Sooo,” Harry prompted.

“Thought you would come and stay in the manor. I know your home situation is,” Draco said while looking critically at the house, “ _not the best._ ”

_He doesn’t even know the half of it,_ Harry thought to himself fondly. He looked back into his room, considering. Lockdown in his house was bound to get worse, not better, over the coming weeks and it’s not like his aunt or uncle would be too worried (they complained to the school for hours, asking why Harry couldn’t just stay there). Mind made up, Harry backed away from the window and ripped out a blank page from one of his school books to scribble a note for his aunt.

With that done, Harry stuffed some essentials into a ratty old backpack and squeezed out of the window and onto the sloped roof. He slid down until his legs hung off the end; he held the bag out to Draco for him to catch.

Draco looked at him with narrowed eyes and asked, “Why not sneak out of the front door like a normal person?”

“My bedroom’s door is locked from the outside, breaking it would wake my aunt and uncle.” Harry swung the bag slightly from side to side and asked, “Ready?”

Nodding, Draco caught the bag with ease when Harry let it drop. Harry followed, landing lightly on his feet as the drop was not actually as far as he thought.

“So uh,” Harry asked, “how are we getting to your place?”

Draco gestured to a car parked on the other side of the street, “Diving obviously. You think I used _public transport_.”

Laughing, Harry followed Draco and jumped into the passenger’s side; he was too happy and distracted to look back at the house he was leaving behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this, I'm on tumblr @n1ghtt1me-stars if you want to request any lockdown stories (it can be for this fandom or something else).
> 
> Stay safe :)


End file.
